On a Whim
by Kate Van Ash
Summary: Summary Soon ITS JUST AWESOME!


_Rain Ch.1_

On a Whim

Waking up. Soon I'll never have that sensation. I will never "wake up" because I'll always be awake. But that day won't seem to come fast enough! Sitting here at the Cullen's kitchen table, wrapped in thoughts similar to this as well as listening to the rain beat down on the windows, I didn't even notice him come in. "Why are you awake so early? You should sleep my dear." I jumped a bit. Startled as I was, I was able to answer his question as if I was unnerved. "I couldn't. The rain woke me up." "Usually that would put someone to sleep, under _normal_ circumstances. You should go back to bed, sleep is important right now." "Why?" I answered my own question, "Because soon I won't be able to." He gazed at me and chuckled "It's not that you won't be _able_ to. It's more like you'll never _want_ to. When you're…" He chose his words carefully. "Like us, you never really get tired. You never _feel_ tired but your body will act as if it is by showing signs of being tired. Carlisle has a theory that it's a defense we acquire to keep us a secret. Our bodies act as if we were human so we blend in and never get caught." He said the last part as if he just added that on so I would understand. So it would seem like no sleep was a normal thing.

It reminded me of the first time I saw him. The gray smudges under his warm eyes made them glow bright. It made him seem too beautiful for his own good. "I know what you mean." I slowly raised my hand to his face. He gladly set his face in my warm hands. I traced under his eyes. The gray circles were barely visible. I felt his gaze. I remembered how hard this used to be for him, for me to be this close.

I saw the reflection of the clock clearly in his black eyes. They had an odd hint of red to them it was weird, but I dismissed it as nothing. The clock said 5:00 a.m. Being up this early no longer bothered me. Today it wouldn't have bothered me if I hadn't seen his eyes. I gasped when it finally registered in my brain. I quickly, a little too quickly, took my hands from his face. He looked at me with an odd expression on his face that I could only name 'surprise with a hint of confusion.' "What?" he asked. His eyes. I had learned to be cautious when his eyes were like that. But I wasn't being as careful as I should be. "Are you…okay?" I was frozen which made it hard for me to talk. All I could do was stare with my eyes wide. How strange did I look to him? "I feel fine. We don't get sick." My voice lowered to a whisper again. "That's not what I'm asking." "Then what ARE you asking?" I hesitated for a moment. "I'm asking if…if you're…thirsty?" He immediately shifted in his chair so that he was leaning back in a relaxed posture. The sudden movement made me jump. I'd never been this skittish when he was like this. Maybe it was the morning. Maybe I was just tired. That sleep sounded lovely right now.

"I am" I absent mindedly brought my hand to my throat. "But I can hold back for a while." Anyone else would be scared out of their mind of Edward right now. His eyes black as onyx...with a hint of red. I could see my reflection in them. The red still puzzled me and I guess it showed on my face. I think he took the look the wrong way. "I think you need some sleep." He got up out of his chair quicker than I could register. And he was gone. "Edward!!" I jumped up out of my chair in an attempt to catch him, which was futile. I ran out the doors and stopped. He was standing right there. His back turned to me. I could see he was trembling a little.

"Edward?" He immediately tensed and stopped trembling. "Bella……I'm fine. You should go back to sleep. _Really_" he urged. "Edward, what's going on?" He turned around and I gasped. Red. Not completely but the red had definitely spread. "Bella…I need you" "I'm right he-" "to go up to my room and lock the door..." "What's wrong with you??" I cried, tiny tears forming. I was too frightened. Yeah right I was going to be able to move. I just stood there. Edward was in pain. He needed me but I didn't know what to do. "GO!!" Edward had never yelled at me before. Then the tears began to fall. He saw them and closed his eyes and took two deep breaths before he opened them again. He opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden a flash appeared outside and lit up the entire room. His eyes dilated in the sudden flash of light. I tried to scream but nothing came out. It was not normal red. It was the one shade of red I hoped I'd never have to see again. "Victoria" I whispered. I'm sure he couldn't have heard me. The boom of thunder echoed in the halls. It was about as loud as Jacob. I started to run towards him frantically. "EDWARD!!" I collided with him with such force that he actually had to take a step back to keep from falling over. His arms encircled my body and pulled me close. _"Bella! What's wrong?!"_ "EDWARD!! EDWARD!!" He leaned down to my ear and whispered "Edward isn't here." I looked up into the face of James.


End file.
